


Poacher's Pride

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: 他情愿在梦里夜夜做红发魔鬼的迈纳得斯，也不要在现实青绿的倒影中彷徨无助地寻求少得可怜的爱。





	Poacher's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> *重组家庭pwp（千言万语不知道自己写了个啥）
> 
> *继兄弟乱伦

亚茨拉斐尔第一次见到克罗力的那天下着暴雨，天将黑未黑，他还没踏进新家的门，只是站在房檐下，看着自己的母亲与他的继父在内里说着什么。雨声将一切冲散，男女的调笑声，露台上玫瑰的哭泣，父亲墓前被留下的丝绸制的墨绿色手帕和亚茨拉斐尔滚烫的溢出眼眶的几滴泪，他想着该进去和他的新父亲问好了，便拍打几下漏在外檐被雨打湿的驼色大衣，冻得冰凉的细棱棱的手还未沾上门边就被拦下，那是他看克罗力的第一眼，那也是打开潘多拉魔盒的一瞬间，从此以后，只要和克罗力有关的所有，无论是暗红色打着金边儿的头发还是金色的如蛇一般冷丁丁的瞳孔，于亚茨拉斐尔都将是无法言说的不幸。

“别碰门，”他说，“会弄脏的。”

那天亚茨拉斐尔一个人站在门口好久，直到母亲后知后觉自己还带了个拖油瓶才把昏昏沉沉已经发烧了的他抱入了那扇门。

他恍惚地在病痛中握住母亲冰凉的手，意识到了自己已犯下无法挽回的罪孽。

———

青春期的爱是坦率而胆怯的，通常还带着一点后知后觉和少年人爱而不得的苦涩。对于亚茨拉斐尔来说，他对克罗力的爱有百分之八十的胆怯，百分之十的后知后觉和百分之十的苦涩。这没什么道理的迷恋折磨得他形销骨立，本是个圆软的美人，现在连笑颜都失去了神采。克罗力生得极像他的生母，亚茨拉斐尔见过那位夫人的画像，那是极美的，那头张扬的红发被委婉地盘在头上，朦胧又浓厚的油画笔触让她带上了一圈不可言说的光晕。他怔怔看了那幅画像好久，久到那位夫人棕到透明的眼睛和分明的轮廓和他梦里恋慕之人渐渐重叠起来。自此那画就成了他心头的达摩克利斯之剑，那女人在看他，黡翳在这个家中，嘲弄他，像守卫家庭的亡灵要驱赶一切不洁净一样固执地跟随他，她在每个梦魇缠绕的夜出现在他床头，温柔倦怠地守在每个他碰见克罗力的清晨， 一张圣洁又冰冷冷的的脸庞在他每次隐秘自渎的高潮同克罗力的样貌重叠。 女人每出现一次，剑就下沉一寸。

可他还是无可救药地渴求着克罗力。

这样不真诚且下流的欲望，若是干脆顺从，恐怖是能忍受得了的，可他却偏要左思右想，执拗地要付出生命的代价。

这是一个迈纳得斯的夜晚，已然过了午时，他穿着丝绸睡裙圈在床上，准备入睡。克罗力今晚是不会着家了，用晚餐的时候别西卜来找他，弄来了两张摇滚的票子邀请克罗力去看。所以今夜的二楼是空荡荡的，窗户都大开着，天气很凉快，吹着白色的纱窗帘往屋里翻。亚茨拉斐尔躺了一会儿，听见楼下电视机的声音和她妈妈小声和继父抱怨着什么。他在黑暗中睁着眼，头脑里陡然浮现一个毛骨悚然的想法，一种狂热的冲动在他身体里涌动着，他一面感到可鄙，一面又暗自兴奋着——为这个一劳永逸的解决方案。他的脸颊烧得通红，似乎可以感受到那些密布的毛细血管同心跳共振，有生命力地弹动着，像蜗牛在脸上爬的窒息感席卷了他。

就这样，一秒，两秒。

他翻了个身，把头埋入枕头吸了口气。

等回过神来，他已经站在那幅画像前了，女人今天也是一如既往地美丽，高傲，俯视着他，窥视他丑陋的灵魂。不过今后不会了，因为就在今夜，已死之人将死第二次。

这次是场预谋已久的谋杀。

他高高举起那把短刀——他父亲的遗物，美丽精致的造物——颤抖着、深深捅进女人的腹部好像那里有尚未孕育的生命。然后是第二下、第三下，他汗涔涔的右手几乎握不住刀，于是他屏着呼吸停顿了一下，把刀交换到左手，不熟练地握紧，他看见女人哭泣了，却没有害怕，那双和克罗力如出一辙的棕色眼眸现在在月光下彻底蜕变成了金色，不存在的眼泪从被毁坏近半的画像上滴落在他脸上，和他的汗水交合。她仍用着那种高高在上的鄙夷嘲笑着他，亚茨拉斐尔意识到。于是他再次举起刀柄，这次刀刃的落脚点是那头红发和白皙的皮肤。

他仓促离开，从二楼的逃生梯惊惶地跑下来，穿着一双棉拖鞋，并没有落下那把短刀。等回过神来，已经到了安葬他父亲的墓园。他的棉鞋脏兮兮的，守门人好奇地悄悄看着这位落魄失了神志的少年，给他递上一束白色的雏菊。亚茨拉斐尔把那雏菊丢在他父亲的碑上，又蹲下来埋好刀，突然感受到了一阵前所未有的虚无，而不是摆脱梦魇的安心。他失去的东西都永远不会回来了，等他离开后，这所有的，他拥有的也将不再属于他，于是他只好哭泣，惶然无助的，他知道这并不是因为他父亲，尽管父亲是这世上唯一爱他的人，他却不曾为他掉过一滴眼泪，甚至在葬礼。他是一个自私的杀人者，他只为自己的哭泣。

他疲惫地洗去所有泥尘，精神上的餍足和安宁让他沉沉睡去。

这场仓促又精密的恶毒作案在翌日清晨被解读为由于安保疏忽造成的非法入室。这是极为蹊跷又值得人们在饭后津津乐道的，作案者被指控为安东尼先生的某位前任情人，要不然为什么除了画像什么也没有破坏或拿走呢？反正不是现在的夫人，大家都知道这事儿发生时她一直伴在安东尼先生旁边，而柔软年少的小儿子也自然被排除嫌疑，他没有作案动机也没有必要这样。

亚茨拉斐尔缩在自己的房门后看见女仆把画像的遗骸收入纸袋，也看见克罗力沉默地反复地用手指依次抚摸过金色的画框。他们对上了眼。然后克罗力率先移开了目光，像避开仇人也像和陌生人擦肩而过。他阖上门，不安里参杂着可耻的侥幸。

晚饭时安东尼先生要求克罗力这周末和朋友去海边别墅散心时带上亚茨拉斐尔。红发男孩只是碰翻了那一盘沙拉和潘趣酒，在男人的怒吼里回了房间，一个眼神也不愿意施舍给亚茨拉斐尔。潘趣酒顺着桌布的褶皱缓缓滴上亚茨的腿，冰凉粘稠的难过也一样抓住了他的心。

克罗力快要睡着的时候得到了一只浑身滚烫的亚茨拉斐尔，男孩烧得吓人，拍开了他房间的门，又捂住他的嘴，热乎乎的脸颊上燃烧着可怕的热情，克罗力没有办法稳住了他的身子，不耐烦地掰开往他身上扒的小手，“你想干什么，小杂种。”

“我把自己的弄发烧了，”像一大团因为高温有些融化的棉花糖一样的男孩也不恼，温顺又黏糊糊地回答他，“这样哥哥就不用带上我了，我会和安东尼先生说的。”

他歪着脑袋在原地等了一下，舔了一下嘴唇盯着他的酒神看，像等着表扬一样。可他等来的只有克罗力阴沉的脸和急促恼怒的呼吸，他把亚茨拉斐尔一把推到墙上，像提鸡仔一样轻易地提起了男孩的衣领，咬牙切齿地低吼，“别自作聪明了，你到底想要什么？你以为我稀罕你的施舍吗？你以为你不发烧我就一定会带你去吗？”

烧昏了脑袋的信徒全然不知凶险，只是认真回答神明的责问：

“我想要你，我知道你很难过，没关系的,”他亲了一下克罗力干净到有些锋利的下颌，“使用我就可以了，如果我能让你高兴的话。”

克罗力被这突如其来的亲吻弄迷糊了，只得退后几步，湿漉漉的雪白的金发天使好像特别爱他一样看着他，被自己信女诱惑的酒神魔怔了一样伸出手——

于是亚茨拉斐尔像一朵丰盈的云，软绵绵撞进克罗力怀里，一双碧眼期期艾艾瞅着长他一年多却已身得比他高几寸的红发男孩，又害羞又扭捏，一颗心砰砰直跳，好像要把青涩而酸噎到浓烈的爱意全诉诸于口，他等着，按耐住心底扑腾个不停的小鸟，生生逼退要溢出来的泪水，等着他的心上人来爱他，来亲亲他，只消一个吻，他就会像飞蛾扑火一般把自己彻头彻尾地奉上——可是没有，什么没有，只有一团冷硬晦涩的影交叠在他的眼帘，只有粗鲁的只为泄欲作用的爱抚，只有他还未打开双手奉上就凉了半截的一颗心和被化作盐酸的爱慕烧焦后的嗓子眼。

对于初次经历性的少年人来说，这一切都过于粗暴生涩了，一方索取，一方给予，这不是受害者和凶手的关系，这是纵容与合谋，是信徒对神明的引诱，也可看作神明被拽下神坛后的落败。克罗力按着亚茨拉斐尔的肩，介于青春期初期的骨架十分脆弱，亚茨拉斐尔又发着烧，薄怯怯得很，好像用力点折腾他就要散成一块块甜腻的糖块了。想着对他温柔点吧，停下了抓掐着男孩未发育完全乳头的手，却被亚茨拉斐尔哭着抱住了脖子，“粗暴一点，求您了，再粗暴一点。”

他们交合的部分很是狼藉，不得章法的抽插带出了参杂血丝的体液，亚茨拉斐尔却还是抽搐着扭着腰，献祭一样去把克罗力的性器吞入更深处，里面的湿润和紧窄让克罗力头皮发麻，他掐着男孩蜜桃一样的肉臀，咒骂着上帝撒旦之类不知所云的字眼，好像要把所有的不幸都倾泻到亚茨拉斐尔身体里一样，他们没有接吻，在高潮的余韵中看着对方，亚茨拉斐尔笑得眉眼弯弯，他鼻尖有些红肿，因为温凉的精液打在肉壁的不适一耸一耸抽着气，泪水从他的眼角流下去，又滚落到他毫无保留露出的酒窝里。克罗力现在觉得身下的人非常惹人怜爱了，他看着卷发天使傻傻笑出来的门牙突然萌生出要吻一吻他再捏捏他饱满的小下巴的想法，结果刚探下身去就被软软的推开了，金发男孩眼里又蓦然盛满泪水，扑扇一下眼帘止不住地流下去，他把头埋在克罗力肩窝里蹭来蹭去，反复呢喃着 ：“是我，是我”

又亲亲克罗力的耳垂，小声地恳求着，“不要原谅我。”

克罗力不想知道他是为什么在一遍遍地道歉着，他只是沉默着将性器送入了更深处。

———

亚茨拉斐尔坐在跳水的翘板上，整个人都是奶白色的，穿着黑色条纹的运动泳裤，头上套着奶黄的塑胶泳帽，像一只刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰奶油泡芙包装在巧克力色的轻薄塑料纸里，上面还装点着一颗发亮的糖果星星。他看见克罗力在同高年级的男孩们比赛游泳，他们都没有戴泳帽，克罗力一口闷在水里，红色的头发像飘摇的珊瑚草，也像暗夜海底蛰伏的幽灵蛸，尔后一个金发男孩把克罗力拉上来给他灌了几口啤酒，那一簇男孩们便像沙丁鱼一般尖叫着簇拥着克罗力涌出了游泳馆。亚茨拉斐尔滚动着喉结艰难咽下一口唾液，滑腻粗糙的分泌物摩擦着他的喉咙管，触感像克罗力的红发被他囫囵吞入腹中。

加百列在下面叫他下去，说坐在跳水台上是不合规矩的。于是他摘下泳帽，露出一头姜黄的卷发，毫无美感地蜷缩了身子，任由自己从台上滚落下去，和从摩天大楼失足跌落的男人一样，水面如同水泥地板毫不温柔地接收了他，漂白水涌入他的耳道，同时还有加百列的怒斥，他不做应答，逐渐下沉，感到非常孤独。

亚茨拉斐尔在新学校的朋友很少，甚至由于他老是一副老好人软弱可欺的样子，经常被高年级的男孩差遣去帮他们值日。克罗力看见过几次，有时候也因为做爱时看见亚茨拉斐尔被磨出新茧的手去警告一下那些男孩，不过收效甚微，毕竟克罗力对这个便宜弟弟也从来是无所谓的态度，连来劝阻的时候也只是插着口袋说摸起来不舒服那样暧昧的玩笑话，倒是带给了本没有旖旎之想的人遐想的空间，惦记着这头小绵羊肥嘟嘟屁股的人也多了起来。

其实平心而论，亚茨拉斐尔的品貌是极不错的。他兼具女孩子的柔软神态和骨络上圆润的钝感，睡莲一样水蓝的眼睛看起来非常脆弱，还有那头金色的卷发——那样的金色——不是那种在阳光下灿烈炽燃的那种，而是廉价的、如钢丝球一般毛糙的，五法郎一晚的妓女般的褐金，给亚茨拉斐尔带来了一种怪异的粗野，可他的一颦一笑却是那样的娇憨，像旧时画报上的小仙女儿，这股子不属于正直突突热血青春期少年的娇气全归功于他饱满光滑的额骨和高耸短翘的鼻梁，鼻骨斜面那俏皮的小坡也算不上是什么缺陷，这正是这美人的绝妙之处，失去了它就如蒙娜丽莎失去了嘴角微妙的弧度。他的鼻头全然上翘，同人说话时总习惯性地袒露出鼻小柱下那短窄的人中出来，随后是他那蔷薇花般的嘴唇和圆嘟嘟的下巴，这些都是激起人纯粹暴虐的星火，未成熟雏鸟的象征。他的美不是供画师精心描绘赞美的那种世俗的美，而是有灵性的，初次遗精的少年们同春梦杂糅在一起，被汗水浸透碾碎的雏菊一样的美。是可怜又可爱的小狐狸，不具备波德莱尔所臆测的忧郁的美，这种美，这种不自知的诱惑，在他海绿的眼眸中展露无遗，也难怪在他可怜兮兮央着克罗力为他舔出眼里细小沙砾时，后者会忍不住将他整个儿吞吃下腹了。

所以晚归的小羊被狼群包围是合情合理的。

克罗力找到他时，亚茨拉斐尔的裤子刚被人扒下一半，男孩支棱着两条瑟瑟发抖的细腿踩在厕所墙壁瓷砖上企图靠着作用力理侵犯自己的人远一点，校服衬衫都没被完全解开，只是一股脑连着米黄的格子针织衫卷到胳膊窝，露出被冷气同害怕激得凸起的两个乳尖，被口水打成嫣红色，肇事者倒是头也不回的继续着手下的动作。亚茨惨兮兮地偏着头看他的继兄，他的嘴被咬破了，脸颊有块被揍过的淤红，像只小绵羊一样带着哭腔呜咽出声，叫了声克罗力后就开始哼哼唧唧的，不停的流着眼泪，好不可怜。克罗力一把拉起为首的男生，一拳大力砸他脸上，那男孩脸上密密麻麻的有很多雀斑像痤疮一样，看得克罗力一阵恶心，被打的男生嚎叫着捂着脸，其他围过来的男生在被克罗力按在水泥地上猛揍几拳后也就化作鸟兽一哄而散了。剩下傻了眼的小羊呆呆捂着自己的肚子坐在地上，克罗力看见他这样就没由来的怒火中烧，把他拉起来后直接扒下被扯得皱巴巴的毛衣，又把衬衫的扣子一颗颗系好，袖子卷下来，裤子拉上来，没有好气的直接捏了一把男孩淤肿的颧骨处，掐得小羊眼泪汪汪咩咩直叫，但还是怕被落下一样紧紧跟着克罗力身后回家。

“哥哥，”男孩的暗金的卷发被打湿后乖巧耷拉着，克罗力并未在意着一声淹没在水雾里的叫唤，只是用手探了下水温，适度地调低了些——方才的愤怒让他直接用滚烫的水从头到脚将被他按在浴缸里的弟弟浇了个透，直到男孩羊脂般滑腻的皮肤被烫成红色他才意识过来。

“克罗力，”男孩又叫了一声，他随他生父带着法国口音，说话老在舌头上打着卷，以至于无论说什么都有种小女孩粘稠的撒娇意味，现在，这只粘糊糊的，惹人生厌的小狗，正仰着头，故作无辜姿态地叫他的名字。

“什么？”克罗力没什么耐心的问道，看着这只小狗又畏缩地低了头，整张脸压在膝盖里，闷闷地问：

“你是不是不喜欢我？”

这样委屈又小心翼翼的质问让克罗力不知所措，“没有。”过了半响，他只能这样生硬地回答。

亚茨拉斐尔却显得十分惊喜，舔着自己受伤的嘴角凑上来，两只眼睛亮晶晶地盯着克罗力，“太好了，”男孩儿注意着滴水的发尖，伸着脖子用温热的鼻尖蹭克罗力的手，脸颊被水汽熏成酒红，见克罗力没有拒绝，又像兴奋到忍不住一样嘟着肉唇湿湿的在哥哥手心印下一个吻，补充了一句，“我也最喜欢哥哥啦。”

———

克罗力已经完全习惯于，或者说他业已全然沉溺于他从这一成不变的腐败生活中发掘的新乐趣中，他的天使，他的小跟班，他的玩具——怎么说都好，露出那慌张的不知所措又抱有隐隐期待的神情让克罗力享受到一种主宰他人喜乐的快感。那孩子最近加入了足球队，很显然是为了追随他那红发兄长的脚步，可惜高年级同低年级并不共享一间换衣室，并且连球场都划分的清清楚楚。当拉斐尔太太在家庭聚餐时为活络气氛向安东尼先生提起这一点时，亚茨只是又羞又怕地盯着他那一盘儿巴西炖菜，克罗力只落得瞥见他泛红的脸颊。

“是的，太太，我会指点他一些技巧的，”他颇有礼貌地答道，手指发痒起来，冰凉的银质餐具刮擦着他的手，让他愈发焦燥不安，下午的激烈性事和年轻男孩儿浑圆在浴室水汽里若隐若现的臀惹得他要发火，下腹似乎还残留着软嫩丰盈的臀尖摩擦耻毛的快感。他直杵杵地把脚伸入对面男孩穿着宽大不合身的球裤中，不意外地得到一阵隐匿的颤栗，又顺着腿根的软肉毫不怜惜地滑至余着醋栗细毛的胫骨，让对他抱有可怜痴迷的弟弟像害了急病般白了一张小脸儿，可笑的掉了银勺，悉悉嗦嗦地跪下来，捡起餐具，逃难般地跑回了房。随后克罗力就和拉斐尔夫人报了安，将她多关照她的金发天使的请求一并应允了下来，施施然敲开了亚茨的门。

**Author's Note:**

> *「一个人若是干脆顺从，恐惧是忍受得了的；一个人若是左思右想，则会付出生命的代价。」这句话出自《西线无战事》  
> * 迈纳得斯指的酒神的信女，现比喻狂热到神智沦丧边缘的崇拜者。  
> * 文题Poacher’s Pride是一首歌的名字，感觉挺适合他们的，感兴趣可以去搜搜。  
> * 本来想写纯黄文结果变成了这样···哎，但可辛和提提真的可爱（手舞足蹈


End file.
